The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. To increase the integration degree of a semiconductor device, various techniques for stacking semiconductor chips, semiconductor packages, or substrates have been developed, which can produce a Chip-on-Chip (CoC) structure and/or a Package-on-Package (PO) structure. When two substrates, each having an insulating interlayer containing a conductive pattern therein, are bonded together to form a stacked structure, it may be beneficial for the conductive patterns and the insulating interlayers to be bonded well, so that a semiconductor device including the stacked structure may have good electrical reliability.